1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically, to optical modulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical modulator is one of the key enabling components of an optical communication system. With the rapidly growing demand for reliable and inexpensive optical modulators, practical viable solutions to improving modulator characteristics are very desirable. One of such characteristics is the modulator's radio-frequency response. Typically, the modulator's ability to impart modulation on an optical beam weakens as the modulation frequency increases. In the optical domain, the frequency-response roll-off affects the modulator bandwidth and can, e.g., distort modulation sidebands, thereby adversely affecting the optical-signal quality.